


【POT/TF、SY】和鳴（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 題記：「琴瑟調和，百年相聚。」





	【POT/TF、SY】和鳴（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 題記：「琴瑟調和，百年相聚。」

序  
真田弦一郎正在琴房練大提琴，沈浸在練習的他沒想到琴房門被推開。突然被打斷練習，他有些不悅地朝門的方向看了一眼，見到來人，所有不快的情緒化為一聲嘆息。  
是一名有著蒼紫色半長髮、五官端麗的二十一歲青年，肩上披著一件運動外套，任誰都想不出他居然是立海音樂學院鋼琴演奏的首席，幸村精市。  
幸村抱著筆電上前笑道：「弦一郎，新的影片在三分鐘前釋出了，你來陪我看。」他看了看真田的大提琴，訕笑道：「我是不是打擾你練琴？」  
而正在練琴的真田弦一郎有著一頭黑髮、健康小麥色的膚色、俊朗的五官，與幸村同歲，是立海音樂學院大提琴演奏的首席。  
真田皺眉，嘆道：「沒有，我難道還能拒絕你嗎？」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「當然不能。」他頓了一頓，續道：「作為交換，我等等幫你聽聽看練習如何？」  
真田點點頭，應道：「成交。」接著他看著幸村迅速地架電腦，登入了網站。  
幸村操作電腦、在鍵盤上運指如飛的樣子好像在彈琴一般優美。

正文  
（01）  
真田從小就認識幸村了，那時幸村還有副修小提琴，可五年前幸村徹底放棄小提琴而主修鋼琴的真正原因只有真田知道。  
竟然是因為他看了一支彈琴的影片。  
不，正確來說是這個帳號釋出的影片。  
帳號是某國際樂器品牌為鋼琴專門申請的，上頭只有彈奏鋼琴的影片，鏡頭全程對焦琴鍵、手、以及專注收音、也就是音質的呈現。  
說也奇怪，那影片裡彈琴的手永遠是同一雙，而且還特別漂亮。  
學樂器的人什麼美手沒見過，但那雙手更是美得令人炫目。手指修長且骨節分明，指尖纖細，指腹很薄，手掌也是。就是手腕太纖細了，令人猜想彈琴的人應該很瘦。不過他的技巧極高超。那個帳號上傳的影片無論是古典還是現代流行曲目通通都有，難易度全都橫跨了。  
幸村會找到這支影片是因為自己彈的莫札特《鋼琴奏鳴曲kv331》第二段的詮釋被老師挑了毛病，因此他找了影片來看。  
所有影片幸村都沒看上眼，只有這個帳號，他一看再看。明明只上傳一支影片，時間不到兩週，點閱率已經超過一千萬。  
就一支影片，讓幸村徹底淪陷鋼琴的世界。  
當幸村跟真田說要主修鋼琴時，真田無比訝異。  
「等等，你要主修鋼琴？是什麼時候決定的事？」真田皺眉問道。  
幸村沒有馬上回答他，而是播了那支影片。  
真田看得很仔細，即便他並不是鋼琴專業也知道那人彈的極佳。他再看帳號，目前只傳了第一支影片而已。  
「厲害吧？」幸村得意地笑道。  
真田道：「他的莫札特彈得極好。」  
琴音宛若水晶般透明。琴也好，彈奏的人也好。  
「你也發現了吧？我從來沒聽過有人能把莫札特彈成這樣。」幸村正色道。  
真田想了想，說道：「倒是這個品牌的鋼琴，雖然他們製造其他樂器很精緻，品質也很好，但鋼琴好像很少人在用。」  
幸村笑道：「現在是這樣，以後未必。這樣的音色一定會被人注意到的。」  
真田反問道：「何以見得？」  
「琴音很好，彈琴的人更好。好的琴有好的鋼琴家彈奏，這品牌之後在鋼琴界會發光發熱。」幸村笑道。  
他當時的話多年後一語成真。  
而且他還與這個品牌結下深深的緣分。

（02）  
幸村邊關注那個帳號，邊精進琴技。那個帳號上傳影片的時間一向很規律，加上高超的琴技，很快就累積大量的粉絲。  
至於五年前幸村對於該品牌的預言成真了。  
那個品牌對於鋼琴的行銷上更加活潑親民，彷彿換了一個行銷總監一樣。不僅如此，公司更是深諳國際大賽是打響知名度的大好時機。第一支影片上傳後不到一年間，公司在一次國際鋼琴音色盲聽大賽打敗史坦威跟蓓森朵夫成了新起之秀。  
鋼琴界長期受到兩大品牌把持，雖說音色不在話下，但高額的費用卻讓人很難入手。而把價格訂在中間價位的那品牌一時間很難再打入歐洲鋼琴市場。  
然而該大賽打開了它的羅馬大道，讓這品牌響徹鋼琴界，並且在五年間成了國際大品牌，全球銷量上更是奪下龍頭寶座。  
真田不得不承認彈琴那人確實很有魅力，很快也成了他的粉絲。  
因此向來很有原則的真田雖然練習被幸村打斷，但聽到是那個帳號上傳的新影片，他也放下大提琴跟著幸村一起看。  
「這次是哪一首？」真田問道。  
幸村笑道：「改回彈古典了，《月光奏鳴曲，第三樂章》。我其實比較希望他彈古典。那麼強大的古典底子，彈流行鋼琴對他太容易了。」他邊說邊按下播放鍵。  
影片第一個鏡頭當然得拍到鋼琴的品牌。角度從俯視音箱開始，接近琴鍵的地方用著正體寫著TF。  
TF，據說創辦人取自True Forever，希望彈琴的人能夠保有致誠之心，真心喜愛彈琴。  
就這麼簡單的意念，成了品牌名稱。  
接著彈奏開始了，又是那每得讓人驚嘆的畫面。扣人心弦的旋律加上溫潤的琴音，每次看那人彈琴宛若剛經歷一場視覺與聽覺饗宴。  
影片結束後真田還沒從曲子的情緒恢復過來，幸村見狀，笑嘆道：「你看得這麼認真，是不是越來越能體會為什麼我當初會選了鋼琴當主修？」  
真田點頭應道：「正是。還好我當初學的是大提琴跟中提琴。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「你現在轉換跑道也可以。」  
真田搖搖頭，正色道：「我怎麼樣都不會去碰鋼琴的，有你會彈足以。」  
幸村一愣。  
真田又道：「在我看來你彈琴的樣子不會輸給他。而且我想跟你合奏，有更多的音色才能增添樂趣。然而還有第二個原因。」  
幸村笑道：「好吧，你說服我了。你會說有趣這個詞我倒是挺意外。那第二個呢？」  
真田猶豫了一下，牽著幸村的手，親吻他的手背，說道：「可以告白。」  
幸村震驚地看著他。  
真田忍俊道：「你彈鋼琴我拉大提琴一起合奏，正好應了一句話。」他頓了一頓，迎上幸村的目光，道：「琴瑟和鳴。」  
幸村看著真田耳朵都紅了，笑了出來。  
所有秘密跟想說的話都藏在琴音之中，他跟他都聽出來了。  
和順從今定，琴瑟和鳴樂萬春。

（03）  
時光倒流五年前，TF的樂器部遭逢最大危機，被集團高層盯上如果沒辦法改善鋼琴的銷量就要撤掉鋼琴在德國（也是在歐洲唯一）的生產線。  
雖說TF的鋼琴在亞洲區賣的很好，但一直打不進歐洲市場。如果打不進歐洲，仍舊無法擠升國際一流品牌。  
才剛上任的歐洲區行銷主管很快就面臨這個問題。  
「怎麼辦，手塚，我們部門又被盯上了。你可有想好應對之策？」一名年約二十八歲、有著黑髮且五官端正的的青年焦慮地道。  
被喚作手塚的那人，全名是手塚國光，年約二十七歲，有著一頭茶褐色的頭髮及英俊的面容，鼻樑上掛著一只無框眼鏡。正是剛上任的歐洲部行銷主管。  
「大石，這一次來布拉格，我們一定要找到可以突破的方法。我不希望鋼琴被停產。」手塚正色道。  
大石，全名大石秀一郎，正是手塚的助理。他嘆道：「我明白您的心情，會盡力想的。」  
可兩人說歸說，還專門從東京跑來布拉格參加這一次的音樂節，但收穫仍然有限。定價很難改，因此手塚得重新建立品牌形象。  
不過怎麼建立？這是個問題。

兩人回程時先回到哈維爾國際機場準備搭飛機回去慕尼黑，沒想到在候機室見到一台直立琴。  
手塚煩躁的情緒在見到鋼琴的剎那多少有些被撫平。  
大石笑問道：「上去試試？」  
手塚皺眉，還是搖搖頭。  
大石道：「去試試看吧。手塚我見過你彈琴，水平還是不錯的。」  
手塚淡道：「可我只會彈貝多芬的曲子。」  
大石笑道：「貝多芬就貝多芬，可以了。適度彈琴有助情緒疏導，你不是挺清楚？」  
手塚被大石說得無從反駁，加上很久沒彈琴，他確實有些技癢，便走到鋼琴前。  
很意外，那台鋼琴居然是TF，自己家的牌子。  
他渾然不知自己出眾的外貌早已吸引不少人的目光，然後他開始彈起鋼琴來。正如大石所說，手塚彈的都是貝多芬的曲子，《給愛麗絲》、《月光奏鳴曲第一樂章》等，雖都不是太困難的曲子，手塚也詮釋的中規中矩，但也得到熱烈的掌聲。  
手塚聽到掌聲有些不好意思，正要離開鋼琴前，發現身旁站了一位年約十八歲的少年。手塚一愣，對方長得很好看。  
一頭蜜髮，五官極為精緻，額前的碎瀏海給了他過分清秀的面容多了一些真實感，那雙眼湛藍如藍寶石一般，身形僅矮手塚半個頭，然而卻非常清瘦。  
「繼續彈嗎？您的貝多芬彈得很好。」那名少年說道，一開口是純正的英文。  
「謝謝你。」手塚淡道。他正要離開時，那名少年卻伸手攔住他。手塚疑惑地看著少年。  
少年笑道：「《D大調鋼琴奏鳴曲》，試試？」  
手塚皺眉，但他發現無法拒絕少年，所以他走回鋼琴旁。少年已經來到他身側。  
兩人對一眼，由少年負責數拍子。接著是《D大調鋼琴奏鳴曲》的優美旋律從音箱流瀉而出。  
手塚這首曲子練得很熟，然而少年彈起來更是如行雲流水。儘管這台立琴的音準有些偏差，但兩人彈琴的畫面也足夠讓候機的旅客們大飽眼福及耳福。  
太美了！  
結束時，兩人朝台下鞠躬，宛若剛經歷一場演奏會。手塚的情緒平靜不少。  
少年又獨自彈了兩首，他選的是《悲愴奏鳴曲第三樂章》，跟《華德斯坦奏鳴曲第一樂章》。  
都是貝多芬的曲子。  
手塚聽得如痴如醉。等最後一個音落下，少年起身離開前，大石推了推手塚的肩頭，手塚瞭然，立刻上前找他。  
少年有些疑惑，仍微笑道：「還想彈琴嗎？但我們要登機了喔。」  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「我明白。敝姓手塚，請問怎麼稱呼？」  
少年笑道：「不二周助。可以直接叫我名字，我聽著比較習慣。」  
手塚有些訝異少年居然有個日本名字，但沒時間考究背景了，他問道：「周助，你應該還是學生吧？」  
不二微笑道：「是的，我還是學生。」  
手塚又問：「音樂學院的學生？」  
不二一愣，笑道：「先生好眼力。我在漢諾瓦念音樂，主修鋼琴演奏。」  
手塚點點頭，德國漢諾瓦，唯一一個音樂學院就是全世界鋼琴演奏最頂尖的學校，漢諾瓦音樂學院。他怎麼這麼走運，自己就遇到了一位音樂學院的學生？  
「先生有什麼事需要我幫忙的嗎？」不二微笑道。  
手塚回過神，正色問道：「那你想不想賺外快？」  
不二眨著眼問道：「外快？」  
手塚遞出一張名片，溫顏道：「我是TF集團樂器部歐洲區行銷主管，你若想賺外快我可以給你一個機會。」  
不二接過名片迅速看了一眼，對方叫手塚國光，他記得了。但賺外快……，不二笑著搖頭，把名片還給手塚，說道：「手塚先生，我沒有經濟上的壓力，而且因為一些原因無法接受您的邀約，還是請您將這個機會讓給別人吧。」  
手塚沒有收回自己的名片，他飛快想著不二彈琴的樣子。對，就是他沈浸琴音的樣子讓人沉醉，他是他要找的人。  
「手塚先生？」不二輕聲問道。  
手塚問道：「周助，你喜歡鋼琴嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「喜歡，非常喜歡。鋼琴是我的全世界。」  
手塚正色道：「那麼你有沒有興趣多彈幾款我們家的鋼琴？我們需要人試琴。」他忐忑地等著不二的回答。  
不二的回答只有三個字，他笑道：「我願意。」他的聲音如同玉叩琴鳴。

（04）  
不二沒想到手塚要他做的事很簡單，只要彈TF的琴就好，並且每個月錄製兩首曲子丟到網路平台上。  
TK集團會安排錄音錄影及網路平台經營等所有事宜，不二僅要彈琴即可，影像鏡頭只會有他的手跟鋼琴。至於彈奏曲目隨便他挑。  
這下可讓不二樂壞了，凡舉古典流行爵士，不二錄製的影片音樂選材十分廣泛。通常一個月就錄好要在一季內播放的影片。  
不二平日非常忙碌，根本沒時間經營跟上網。完全不知道他成了TF鋼琴的最佳代言人。  
只要能好好彈琴，對他而言就足夠了。

（05）  
不二的影片很快就造成很大的迴響，而手塚沒多久也查找到不二的來頭，原來是去年才拿下蕭邦鋼琴大賽首獎的天才鋼琴家。  
手塚確信自己撿到寶了，當大石跟手塚報告這件事時，兩人高興到簡直要飛起來。  
一次手塚在德國分部大樓遇到來錄音的不二。彼時不二已經為了TF鋼琴錄製影片半年有餘。  
才從錄音室踏出來的不二，馬上便見到手塚在門外等他。工作人員見狀無不訝異。  
「手塚先生？」不二誘惑地問道。  
「你之後還有行程嗎？一起吃個飯，我想請教你幾個問題。」手塚正色道。  
不二歉然道：「吃飯可能沒辦法，我等等要趕去漢諾威機場，下禮拜要在美國開始我的巡迴演奏會。但回答問題還是可以的。」  
手塚點點頭，道：「夠了，我長話短說就好，耽誤你半個小時。」  
他把不二抓來小會議室，還讓人為不二準備茶點。  
「手塚先生請說。」不二道。  
「我想知道你對於TF琴音的看法。」手塚正色道。  
不二笑道：「很好聽。」  
手塚一愣，反問道：「就這樣？」  
不二微笑道：「是真的很好聽，與史坦威跟貝森朵夫是不同路線的好聽。」他頓了一頓，溫顏道：「我家裡第一台的練習琴就是TF的琴。」  
手塚被挑起興趣了，他問道：「為什麼是我們家的琴？」  
不二道：「我試了貝森朵夫、史坦威、合河、法齊歐利、英昌、日耳曼等幾乎所有的琴，但TF的琴更深得我心。」  
「願聞其詳。」手塚道。  
不二微笑道：「讓公司的鋼琴去參加盲聽大賽吧，會成功的，相信我。」  
手塚飛快地想了一下。立刻詢問有關盲聽大賽的事，不二把自己知道的告訴了手塚。  
這樣說起來，TF琴還真的沒有認真參加過歐洲舉辦的鋼琴盲聽大賽。  
半年後當TF琴以優勝的成績拿下冠軍時，手塚高興得很想把不二抱著轉一圈。  
不二簡直是他的福星。

（06）  
雖然拿下今年鋼琴音色盲聽大賽優勝，但TF琴的知名度只是稍微打開，還沒有太多人知道這個牌子，業績雖然有成長，可還不夠，亞洲行銷總部看不下去歐洲慘淡的業績，派了一位資深同事去協助手塚。那人手塚也認識，是忍足侑士。  
忍足一下飛機就被手塚拖去集團位在德國慕尼黑的總部。  
「我說，你好歹讓我休息一天調整一下時差吧？」忍足苦笑道。  
「沒必要，我相信你的體力可以應付。而且飛機上你也睡夠了。」手塚冷冷地道。  
忍足笑道：「好吧，你果然瞭解我。」他拍了拍手塚的肩膀，笑問道：「來吧，跟學長說說遇到什麼大難題？」  
手塚瞪了忍足一眼。  
以輩分來說，忍足大手塚七歲，是他大學時期的學長，兩人在東大商管學院認識的。那時忍足在念研究所。手塚因天賦異稟，早在第一年就被教授找進研究室幫忙。講好聽叫幫忙，講難聽叫打雜，當然後面那一句是忍足取笑他的話。  
忍足哈哈一笑，道：「我好歹也研究過市場行銷，讓我試試？」  
手塚皺眉道：「先等等，我想讓你見一個人。」  
忍足笑道：「原來如此，那我總算能理解你這麼急著帶我過來的原因。」  
兩人邊走，已經來到錄音室。沒多久，錄音室的門被打開，走出來一位十八歲的少年，正是來錄影的不二。  
不二一愣，迅速瞥了那名有著藍髮而戴著眼鏡的英俊青年他左胸前的名牌，開言道：「手塚先生以及忍足先生日安。」  
忍足一驚，看著手塚道：「你哪裡找來這麼厲害的人物？」  
手塚也看著他，問道：「你知道他？」他還沒跟忍足介紹不二呢。  
忍足笑道：「有史以來蕭邦鋼琴大賽最年輕的得主，我怎麼可能不知道。」他轉頭對不二道：「原來是不二，久仰大名。」  
不二微笑道：「忍足先生喊我周助就可以了，我比較習慣。」  
忍足笑道：「好。你今天是來錄影？」  
不二點點頭，道：「是的。錄了十二支影片，預備在這一個半月播出，另外十二支影片等我從里茲鋼琴大賽回來再繼續錄。」  
忍足瞭然，笑道：「原來我們的鋼琴官方帳號那雙美得天妒人怨的手就是你的。」  
不二微笑道：「還上相吧？」  
忍足哈哈一笑，道：「非常上相了，雖然掌鏡的攝影師應該改進一下。」他指了指身後的錄音室，正色道：「周助還有點時間嗎？我想看你彈琴。」  
不二很乾脆地又走回錄音室，忍足跟他說隨便彈，他要看看怎麼錄影的，不二依言照辦，即興演奏起來。  
忍足立刻指點攝影，大概是調整角度，讓攝影畫面先拍那雙手，再接著拍琴身，並且帶到印在琴鍵前方的logo。不二彈完後看了一眼成果，笑了出來。  
手塚不明所以地看著忍足，皺眉問道：「我以前拍攝的方式不好嗎？」  
忍足笑道：「剛周助笑得這麼開心，你讓他說說看，不要說學長我框你。」  
不二微笑著點了點頭，說道：「忍足先生所採取的視點是從我的手出發，對於學琴的人來說，會忍不住投射是自己彈琴一樣，反而更能激起彈琴的樂趣。原先的拍攝方式也不是不好，但太注重我彈琴時的觸鍵跟指法，反而像教學影片。」  
手塚瞭然，又學到一課。  
忍足在旁邊笑得很得意，道：「怎麼樣，我是不是很有一手？」  
手塚一噎，但也只能承認。  
忍足雙手一攤，笑嘆道：「就是可惜周助的人不能一起入鏡，不然廣告效果會更好。」  
手塚一愣，反問道：「不能入鏡是因為已經和其他樂器商簽約了嗎？」  
不二微笑道：「對。我以前在徹爾尼兒童鋼琴大賽拿到優勝後就被史坦威簽下了十五年約，所以沒辦法在公開場合或公開影片彈奏其他牌子的鋼琴。」  
忍足笑道：「又被史坦威捷足先登。那我們只好另外找代言人。」他拿出一份資料，正色道：「所以我想順便請你過目這份文件。」  
不二接過資料，低頭看了起來，邊道：「是日本濱松鋼琴大賽的參賽名單？從這裡找新星鋼琴家很可以喔。」  
「你手上那份是已經進入複賽的名單，想看看他們比賽的影片嗎？」忍足笑問道。  
不二笑著點頭。  
接著他們很快播放了參賽者們在初賽的表現，不二定格在一名有著蒼紫色半長髮少年的畫面，來回看了幾次。  
「他很不錯，會得名的。」不二微笑道。  
忍足與手塚送走不二後開始研究起那位學生。  
他是立海大音樂學院鋼琴主修生，幸村精市。

（07）  
九月份的濱松鋼琴大賽在忍足的堅持下，TF集團贊助了大量的金額，並且提供高額的簽約金給得獎的鋼琴家。  
今年比賽由年僅十六歲橫空出世的鋼琴貴公子幸村精市拿下優勝，令立海大音樂學院揚眉吐氣一番。  
幸村拿到TF集團的合約後笑得合不攏嘴。  
代表TF集團出面與幸村簽約的忍足很是驚訝，他笑問道：「你好像很開心？」  
幸村笑道：「拿下優勝當然開心，雖然是我的囊中之物就是了。」  
忍足挑眉笑道：「你這話可別讓其他選手聽見啊，會樹敵的。」  
幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「不過更讓我高興的是可以有機會和TF集團合作。」  
忍足訝異地問道：「當真？」  
「是的。我一直認為TF琴應該要有揚名世界的實力，奈何卻只在亞洲有市場。」幸村正色道。  
「有意思，那你可知道我們今年才拿下世界鋼琴音色盲測大賽冠軍嗎？」忍足笑問道。  
幸村點點頭，應道：「應該的。所以TF集團跟我簽約不吃虧，我會用我的實力讓TF的鋼琴響徹整個鋼琴界。」  
忍足笑道：「聽你這麼自信，我都想跟你簽終身約了。說吧，你是不是有其他條件？」他發現自己並不討厭這一位有著超強實力且極有自信少年。同樣是才氣縱橫，但與不二是完全不同的類型。  
幸村笑道：「忍足先生太厲害了，我只有一個要求。想見見那位為　貴公司的官方帳號錄製影片的鋼琴家。」  
忍足一愣，沉思起來。  
幸村皺眉道：「不行嗎？」  
忍足連忙笑道：「也不是不行，但現在時機還沒成熟，我們不能透露他的消息。只是你為什麼想見他？還是說你也想為本公司錄製那樣的影片？」  
幸村搖搖頭，正色道：「你們已經找了一位連我都自嘆弗如的鋼琴家，要追上他我得加倍努力。雖然我也是學琴的，但他那雙手簡直是為了鋼琴而生。」  
忍足笑了出來。不二與幸村，明明沒打過照面，居然會注意起對方，然而更驚訝的是幸村接下來說的話。  
幸村續道：「我最後會選擇鋼琴，其實是因為與那雙手的主人有關，忍足先生，如果有機會的話我非常希望能夠與那雙手的主人見面。最後，我真得很喜歡鋼琴，那是我的全世界。」  
如果手塚在場，絕對會為幸村這番話訝異不已。  
不二曾說過一模一樣的話。

多年後手塚與忍足想起他們分別找到不二跟幸村這段過去是不是讓TF的鋼琴打入歐洲品牌的最大關鍵。  
可能因為他們夠優秀，可能因為他們曝光率夠高。  
但這些都不是主要原因。  
最根本的原因是因為他們找到了真心喜愛鋼琴的人。  
喜歡鋼琴，喜歡音樂，連帶著鋼琴都美得讓人目眩起來。

（08）  
時間又回到現在。  
看完影片後，幸村幫忙聽真田練習的成果。幸村得獎無數，真田也是，兩人寧願支付高額的機票錢與家叫費用卻都還是待在立海大音樂學院。  
待在這裡才能時時刻刻提醒自己的本心與初衷。

（09）  
手塚來漢諾威接機的時候，見到那人笑得滿面春風，他上前握著對方的手，輕聲嘆道：「又瘦了。」  
不二微笑道：「莫斯科太冷了。」  
手塚輕扯手臂，將不二一把擁入懷中，溫言道：「不過，歡迎回來。」他頓了一頓，問道：「這次音樂節的情況如何？」  
「差點回不來，粉絲太多了。」不二笑道。  
「虧你說的出來。」手塚忍俊道。  
不二微笑道：「不過國光我有一件事要跟你說。我與史坦威的合約已經到期了，我沒有續約，所以……。」  
他還沒說完，手塚收緊懷抱，心喜地道：「TF集團歡迎你！」  
能讓不二在公開場合彈奏TF鋼琴是手塚的希望，也是不二的希望，更是TF集團的希望。  
TF，True Forever，然而更多的是兩人姓氏Tezuka與Fuji的縮寫。  
他們因TF的鋼琴而結緣，原來是很早以前就已經註定好了。

（10）  
三個月後，歷經各項音樂大賽及巡演的幸村與真田總算回到立海大音樂學院。  
真田忍俊看著幸村抱著筆電來到他身邊。  
儘管幸村早在四年多前就成了TF集團的鋼琴代言人，但他還是會堅持看那個官方號發的影片。  
「為了比賽跟巡迴演出，我又把他的進度落下了。」幸村懊惱地道。  
「這樣一次可以看到六支影片，不是也很好？」真田問道。  
幸村笑道：「你說的是。但我就想當評論下第一個留言的人。」  
兩人等待筆電開機，好不容易架好電腦，幸村立刻找到那個官方號。他們從最近的影片開始看起。  
「咦？」幸村瞪大雙眼。  
真田見幸村的反應，朝影片看了一眼，反應與幸村一樣。  
這次彈的是莫札特《費加落婚禮》的序曲鋼琴版，然而讓他們驚呼的是那雙手。  
左手無名指上戴了一只銀戒，幾乎沒有任何裝飾，設計簡單低調，似乎也暗示著彈琴那人的個性。  
不過無名指上戴著戒指立刻讓人聯想到一件事，他結婚了。  
為了應證心中的猜測，這次是唯一一次幸村看評論比看他彈琴還認真。

（11）  
幸村皺眉看著忍足遞給他的邀請函，問道：「你們尾牙一般會邀請我們嗎？」  
忍足笑道：「不會，只會邀請員工而已。以及，員工的家眷。」  
幸村笑道：「那還拿給我邀請函，不會是要我去幫你們彈琴助興吧？我現在彈一場演奏會都是天價。」  
「我知道，所以如果你聽到我的交換條件，再決定要不要向我們收錢。」忍足道。  
幸村挑眉道：「說的好像我一定會答應你似的。」  
忍足聳聳肩，笑應道：「你可以當天再決定要不要為我們彈琴。但希望你務必出席，有驚喜的。」

雖然忍足對幸村賣關子，但他還是去了，為了壯膽所以拉著真田一起。  
尾牙應了手塚的要求挑在一間有鋼琴的大宴會廳。琴當然是由TF集團提供的。當所有人入席之後，燈光一暗，僅留下一盞打在鋼琴上，出來一位演奏家。  
台下歡聲雷動，那位鋼琴家就算不是混古典音樂界的人都會知道的大人物。  
他的出現給幸村極大的震撼，學琴的人一定都知道他，幸村瞪大雙眼看著對方。  
是一位年約二十三歲的青年，不會大幸村超過兩歲。他笑得很親和，朝眾人揮揮手。幸村從沒想過可以如此近距離的看到他。  
那名青年正是得獎無數的天才鋼琴家，不二周助。  
不二緩緩來到鋼琴旁，雙手擺在鋼琴上。  
宴會廳為了照顧所有觀眾，投影布幕上放出他彈鋼琴的畫面。僅僅是這樣的畫面，幸村驚訝得抓著真田的手。  
「是他！」幸村低聲驚呼道。  
「嗯，我也看出來了。」真田低聲道。  
幸村笑了出來，這下可以理解為什麼他會看他的影片看得目不轉睛。  
不二的十指在琴鍵上運指如飛，左手無名指上的銀圈更添風景，優美的旋律從音箱流瀉而出令眾人聽得如癡如醉。  
他一連彈了三首，尾牙餐點才陸續上菜。  
燈光再打亮後不二已經離開了，幸村想找不二坐在哪裡卻是無從找起。但他很快就發現自己不必這麼大費周章找人。  
歐洲行銷部總監手塚國光帶著自己的核心團隊正在一桌一桌敬酒，而他身邊正是那位鋼琴家不二周助。  
幸村很快注意到手塚跟不二的無名指上戴著的是同一款戒指。

（12）  
還沒結束，幸村見到不二笑吟吟地朝他走來，微笑道：「幸村精市先生？」  
幸村笑道：「叫我幸村或精市吧。」  
不二點了點頭，笑道：「久仰大名。要不要跟我偷偷喝一杯？」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「你那杯不是酒吧？」  
「葡萄汁。」不二笑道。  
幸村拿走不二的酒杯，抓著他的手仔細端詳。  
不二一愣，但也沒有抽回手，笑問道：「你似乎看出什麼端睨。」  
幸村笑嘆道：「真是，就是這雙手，讓我被騙去學琴，並且選了鋼琴家當志業。」  
不二笑道：「很值得吧？這句話我就當作是對我的恭維。」  
幸村噗哧笑道：「非常值得！」  
不二注意到幸村的左手無名指也有一只銀戒，便笑問道：「您的另一半是？」  
幸村連忙介紹真田給不二認識，不二見是真田驚訝地笑了出來，說道：「立海大音樂學院真是人才輩出，你們兩位就把維也納音樂大賽的大提琴組跟鋼琴組各包辦一個冠軍。」  
幸村笑道：「你太抬舉我了。」  
不二微笑道：「等等要不要跟我一起四手聯彈？」  
幸村笑著點頭。

那一夜，TF集團的尾牙在不二與幸村的琴聲裡劃下尾聲。所有人都會記得今夜。  
見到他們兩人完美地演出，手塚跟忍足想起很多事。  
能讓TF的鋼琴躍升國際第三大品牌，除了行銷策略正確之外，不二與幸村更是功不可沒。  
就要像他們如此喜愛彈琴，才能影響更多人彈琴。

尾聲  
這一次的布拉格音樂節是手塚陪著不二去的。  
手塚五年前來布拉格是為了市場行銷，這次卻真是單純為了享受音樂節而來。  
兩人想起第一次相遇正是在布拉格哈維爾國際機場。說也巧，這次居然是在同一個登機門搭飛機，因此又見到那台TF鋼琴。  
手塚先走上前彈了兩首，起身正要離開時不二攔下他。  
見到鋼琴的不二自然是喜不自勝，他對著手塚微笑道：「《D大調鋼琴奏鳴曲》，試試？」  
手塚笑了出來，彷彿回到他們第一次相遇的場景。  
候機室的旅客們再度見著了此生難忘的美景與享受到絕無僅有的音樂饗宴。  
與五年前不同的是，這一次他們兩人均戴著對戒，默契比之前更上一層樓。

琴瑟相調，百年相聚；結同心，盡今生。  
和順從今定，和諧樂萬春。

全文完


End file.
